Well This Was Pointless
by chocolatecheesecakes
Summary: The Doctor and Clara are in London. Or is that America? Written for the Plot Bunnies HQ Monthly Competition Number 2.


**Written for the Plot Bunnies HQ Monthly Challenge - September edition. **

**There are six words for every letter of the alphabet.**

**Y****ou're to use the first and last letter of your real name or user name, it's your choice. So if it begins with A and ends in D you are to use all the words for A and D words in a story.**

**So twelve words in total are to be used.**

**Can be used for any fandom.**

**A= All, Allowed, Always, Axe , Ash, At.**

**B= Bat, Bathroom, Battlefield, Big, Bold, Buy.**

**C= Cradle, Catch, Comb, Classic, Crash, Crazy.**

**D= Drink, Diamonds, Daisy, Deal, Death, Drop.**

**E= Excellent, Exit, Emergency, Emerald, Entwined, Entrance.**

**F= Fire, Fish, Fit, Fly, Find, Fear.**

**G= Gate, Great, Gold, Glitter, Glide, Glass.**

**H= Happy, Hope, Help, Hammer, Heat, Hold.**

**I= Ice, It, Item, Innocent, Italics, Ink.**

**J= Joint, Jammed, Jeans, Jailed, Jumping, Jellyfish.**

**K= King, Kingdom, Kind, Keep, Kite, Karma.**

**L= Love, Lost, Least, Leave, Liked, Living.**

**M= Milk, Money, Massive, Mash, Mice, Mine.**

**N= Nice, Nets, Neat, Nine, Never, Newspaper.**

**O= Oracle, Orange, Out, Other, Old, One.**

**P= Petal, Pity, Pitch, Pet, Poet, Pictures.**

**Q= Quickly, Quit, Quite, Quality, Queen, Quills.**

**R= Red, Rally, Real, Road, Right, Realms.**

**S= Sweet, Sour, Sound, Sink, Silly, Silent.**

**T= Tiger, Teach, Time, Thin, Texture, Tamed.**

**U= Under, Umbrella, Unleash, Understand, Use, Ugliness.**

**V= Vain, Via, Vine, Vinegar, Vying, Values.**

**W= Wind, Window, Which, Whispers, Wine, Wins.**

**X= Xylophone, Xanthodontous, Xiphoid, Xerus, Xerosis, Xenogamy.**

**Y= You, Yes, Yesterday, Years, Yours, Yet.**

**Z= Zen, Zoom, Zoo, Zone, Zebra, Zaps.**

**I used E and S, which is the first letter of my real name and the last letter of my username (bit risky, but well, I live life on the edge)**

**Word count: 399**

**Enjoy! Remember - this is not serious! Bit of a Crack!Fic. My first non-serious one, and my first Doctor Who one!**

Well, This Was Pointless

"Um… I don't know how to break this to you but…"

The Doctor stuck his head out of the TARDIS doors and looked around. "Clara, I've told you before, don't be silly! Of course this is America, look at the skyscrapers!"

He pointed at The Shard, sighed and ducked back inside the TARDIS again, where the faint bass line of 'Johnny B. Goode' could be heard. Clara knocked once more on the entrance and waited.

"What is it now?" The Doctor stepped outside of the police box fully now. "Have we materialised in a 23rd Century Emerald Mine?"

"They have Emerald Mines in the 23rd Century?" Clara asked, puzzled.

The Doctor nodded, adjusting his bow tie. "Got the idea from a popular 21st Century game, Minecraft. Oh, I love Minecraft!" He grinned madly. "Excellent idea, all those Squids and Zombies and Skeletons that shoot flaming arrows-"

"DOCTOR!" Clara yelled. "You're going off again." She explained.

"You still didn't have to yell at me." The Doctor pouted.

"How is it that I'm stuck with a guy who's over 1000 and yet acts like a two year-old?" Clara muttered under her breath, as the Doctor began to walk away. "Hey, wait up!"

There was a large door in front of them that read 'Exit – Enter only in an Emergency'. However, the entrance was nowhere to be seen. The Doctor – his previous grievance forgotten – grinned and pushed the handle.

Immediately, a loud siren echoed around the empty square that they were standing in. Clara entwined her fingers with the door handle and slammed it shut again, and the sound was silent.

"Well, that sucks." The Doctor sighed, and went back to the TARDIS. "Come on Clara! I've got a date with Paul McCartney in Liverpool for some sweet and sour chicken!"

"Hang on!" Clara called, just as the Doctor pushed the TARDIS door open again. "I thought you didn't like sweet and sour chicken?"

The Doctor paused, then slumped. "Oh yeah." He stated glumly. Then he perked up again. "Do you think it would clog up the TARDIS sink…?"

As the door shut behind him, Clara looked up at the Shard and grimaced, remembering her time locked in the computer. "Well, this was completely pointless." She mused. "And we are most definitely in London, not in America."

"We are _definitely _in America!"


End file.
